Sanic
'''Sanic '''is an OC created by Laki. He is a talking mouse that debuts in PTRPCRP2 and would go on to become a side character in the Order of Light branch of the timeline. Overview Sanic is a talking mouse with a penchant for mischief and a primitive way of speech. When he's not doing small pranks he usually sleeps in a shoe. He's very fast and stealthy, being used as part of Claus's initiation into the Order of Light. In actuality, Sanic isn't an ordinary mouse but actually a creature made from pure magical energy by Dodeca, similar to Godbird. Whereas Godbird is granted with the ability to grow in size, Sanic was granted mild intelligence, allowing him to speak, though rather rudimentary. Though his intelligence is limited, he does eventually gain a sense of duty in later parts of Lives of Light, as he starts to practice magic so that he can be of help to the group. Powers/Abilities Sanic is more intelligent than normal mice, being capable of speech and reasoning, though these are rather inept for human standards. Like Godbird, he can revert to a state of pure magical energy, though Sanic is rarely shown in this form. In Lives of Light, Sanic has displayed that he's beginning to master shape-shifting spells, being able to transform into a larger, more humanoid form that's capable of flight. This form is strong enough to take on a few enemies at once, but will falter if used against the more powerful enemies of the Order. RP History Sanic first appears in PTRPCRP2, where Zula presents him to Claus and task him with catching him. He makes the task quite difficult, running through the walls of the Fortress of Light and breaking into various rooms, but eventually Claus would catch him and name him Sanic. He would then make appearances here and there throughout the RP, at one point getting Lucas drunk from beer that Leon brought. When the group is cast out of the Fortress during the Master arc, he's kept behind and it's currently unknown what happened to him in that span, but he did make a surprise appearance by attacking Netruvion with a giant lance when the gang had returned to reclaim the Fortress. Sanic's next major RP is Lives of Light where he's a side character. At one point he falls ill and Claus and Dodeca have to nurse him back to health. His prominence in the story would grow after the demon outbreaks throughout Light City, where he takes it upon himself to grow stronger so that he can be of help to the group. In secrecy he begins to practice shape-shifting magic, being able to transform to a more powerful form. Sanic lends a hand to Dodeca and Kel-Kel as they try to fight Dodeca and her minions after they invade the Fortress. Unfortunately, their efforts would fail and Shira would escape to the surrounding woods. Relationships Sanic is more or less like Claus's pet, as he's the apprentice that he's closest to and he sleeps in his room. He is also close to Dodeca, as Dodeca created him and often dotes him with treats. He and Kel-Kel both have streaks of mischief, more than likely to team up and cause chaos. Sanic was also the one who introduced Kel-Kel to fire, sparking his pyromaniac tendencies. Trivia *Sanic was named since he taunted Claus with Sonic's "You're too slow" taunt from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Sanic could technically be considered genderless but identifies and is referred to as male. Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2